geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Quasar
Not to be confused with the level, Quasar by Allan. Quasar (GD Quasar in-game and YouTube) is a very skilled American player in Geometry Dash. He has beaten many Extreme Demons such as Cataclysm and Bloodbath, becoming the first victor of the latter. He currently has over 4,500 stars, 125 Secret Coins, 47 User Coins, and nearly 100 Demons. History Quasar joined YouTube on July 21, 2014. On July 25, 2015, Quasar beat Deadly Clubstep.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnjKrmyqcIc On February 12, 2016, Quasar beat the updated version of Cataclysm with all three coins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xih976Qa6I4 On March 13, 2016, he beat Bloodbath. He said "Get rekt Surv! Get frickin' rekt!!" which offended him (Surv).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MlvdGvFCmr8 He then later apologized to him for the rude expression, even though it really wasn't that rude, and he stated that he was just excited.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zzZe26BdtQ The next day on March 14, 2016, he hosted a Q&A to celebrate his completion of Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6_tkJDzP90 On his stream Q&A video, uploaded on June 6, he said that it took about two hours to record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I52PBVKb6hE On August 16, 2016, he said that he will not be playing much due to school work and risk of finger pain.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1xVQtX55vI On his Geometry Dash profile, he said that he will miss playing demons. He later said that he got hacked on his profile, calling the hacker a poodle. About a month later on September 28, he released a video of him getting 65% on Sonic Ship, his joke remake of Sonic Wave, but stated that he is not coming back.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9963OLgZ8Y Levels Unrated Levels * before 100 demons * Cataclysm V1 - A fixed version of old Cataclysm. * Easy Ship challenge - Possibly the first challenge. * europa * Four Thirty Three * GAMEPLAY REQUEST * geometric nature * impending doom * in a dream * Integument * Kuiper - A collaboration with TNMGaming. It is essentially a long wave challenge level. * Leminscate - His second most liked level. * mind games - A difficult level filled with optical illusions. * mind games auto - An auto version of mind games. * namtars part- Namtar's part in Bloodlust. * Oomb - A collaboration with RetroMaster. * Oomb copyable - A copyable version of Oomb. * OP Balling * OP straight flying - A short straight fly challenge level. * Patience * photino - His first level ever created. * Pi - A level made to celebrate Pi Day. * Poodle * PoodlePoodle - A curvy ship challenge level. * protino * renescant * Rainbow Carol * Rhapsody no 2 - A jitter-click challenge level. * SONIC SHIP - A joke remake of Sonic Wave. * Ship Depression - A version of Robtop Ship Mix but filled with green jump orbs. * SP Impending Doom - His entry for TMNGaming's Creator Contest. * straight flying mini * synthetic environment * the paladin * tmn collaboration * winters blossom Trivia * He is the second person to beat Bloodbath without hacking, the first being Riot. * He uploaded some previews of Bloodlust, a level originally intended to be verified by him (and later verified by Knobbelboy). * He streams often, especially when he plays extreme demons. * He uses his own texture pack which is quite similar to the default icons. * He has an obsession with poodles. * Like Riot, he is remarkably good at straight flying. * He has said he likes math. He has shown this by saying it in his levels, and he made a pi (pi as in the circle constant 3.14) based level. * He has made a return video where he was playing the Terraria Calamity mod, and about how supreme Calamity was unbalanced. He said he has had little time to upload because of college, but will try and upload more often because he is taking an easier semester with only one hard class.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV-fG__IiDU * In astronomy, a quasar is an extremely luminous active galactic nucleus (AGN).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quasar Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players